


Government Hooker

by megstiell



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cloud in a dress, M/M, NSFW, a little degrading, just straight up smut, porn with slight plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megstiell/pseuds/megstiell
Summary: Cloud was in the right place at the wrong time. He really picked the wrong time to be caught outside Shinra HQ without a valid reason. Rufus entrusts his Turks to glam up his favourite ex-SOLDIER and has his fun.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra & Cloud Strife, Rufus Shinra / Cloud Strife
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

“I just know i’ve seen that face somewhere before.” Rufus says aloud to his turks and the current infiltrator of Shinra HQ, Cloud Strife, whom they caught wandering around the premises. 

“I’m sure you have, Rufus. I’m on all your security cameras killing your pathetic excuses of soldiers and security officers. I’m everywhere, alongside the people who came with me of course”. Cloud replies, antagonising Rufus on purpose by blatantly lying to see what he would do. The Turks stood surrounding their boss as he looked Cloud in the eyes and the director Tseng held him in handcuffs and guided him to Rufus’ desk. 

“What gave you the audacity to address me so informally Cloud? I am the President now and you will address me as such.” Rufus smiles and nods at Tseng. Tseng tightens the handcuffs and Cloud winces. 

“Go to hell. Why am I-“ he struggles to complete his sentence due to the pain in his wrist, Tseng scoffs and Reno’s laugh echoes within the room. 

“Why am I even here? You saw me outside your building, big deal.” 

“Boss wants some fun, you idiot.” Reno scoffs. Rude rolls his eyes, knowing Reno ruined Rufus’ surprise. 

Rufus focuses his glance to Reno and sharpens his gaze. Oh, if looks could kill that would have been a massacre. He then looks back at Cloud, whom is still in Tseng’s tight grasp in handcuffs, struggling slightly but held forcefully in a grip by the director nonetheless. 

“If that idiot didn’t ruin the fun for me, i’d have had you guess your fate, Strife.” 

Cloud looks confused. “Why did you call me Strife? You never call me that.” 

“You never called me Mr President” he answers immediately. 

Elena quietly laughs at the tension, blushing as Tseng looked over at her and signalled for her to keep it hush. 

“Ah, Elena i’m so glad you perked up.” Rufus declared. “I have a very important job for you to lead, tonight.” 

Elena’s eyes widened, “Sir?” She responded. 

“Make him beautiful for me.” He looked at Cloud who’s face now looked like what can only be described as anger and frustration personified. 

“Elena you are to glam up his face, Reno, Rude you are to dress him. Tseng, you tell them what to do in the process. Got it?” He crossed his legs in his seat at the desk, rested his hands on his chin and watched as his turks nodded at his requests and escorted Cloud to the area of general affairs to get ready. 

Cloud struggled to walk under Tseng’s grasp. He was tied so tightly to these handcuffs he was sure that the cramp he’d be getting from this experience would last for hours or maybe even days. But the cramp in his wrists should be the least of his worries. 

“Ugh! Why so tight, what’s wrong with you?” Cloud yelled in Tseng’s direction. Tseng leaned his head to the left slightly as Cloud yelled in his ear. He looked down at Cloud as he struggled to walk and could not help but pity laugh. He knew this would provoke more irritation upon Cloud but nevertheless he was having fun. 

“Boss’ orders.” He simply replied. Cloud scoffed and turned to see Reno smirking, Rude walking awkwardly and Elena holding her head high trying to not let herself get distracted by unanswered questions floating in her head, she did not want to miss this opportunity to have fun. 

“You’re wondering why we’re complying to the President’s-“ he paused looking for the right words. “perplexing and dubious requests?” 

Cloud laughed, very sarcastically to say the least. “It’s kind of absurd that obeying that pompous prick is in your job description.” 

“It pays well.” Tseng replied, serious but with a heartwarming smile to add antithesis to his delivery of words. 

Reno was humming to himself when he finally spoke. “Hey Cloud, are you excited for us to doll ya up!” He laughs. 

“I wouldn’t trust you with my life, let alone ‘dolling me up’” Cloud confessed. “Why can’t Elena just do it all.” 

Elena gasped. Reno laughed and Rude shook his head. Tseng remained observant and quiet until a few moments passed and he felt the need to speak up. 

“It’s pretty obnoxious for one to assume only females are talented at applying makeup and preparing someone to dress in feminine attire, Cloud. To think I expected better from someone acquainted with Aerith and Tifa.” He joked. Elena smiled at her director’s comment. 

Cloud sighed. “I didn’t mean it in that sense actually.” He was stern. “What I meant is that she’s the lesser of 4 evils”. 

Tseng laughed. “Sorry to interrupt your apology but we’re here.” 

They all stopped in their tracks to find a spare room which Rufus had Tseng prepare beforehand. Meaning everything the Turks would need to make over Cloud were right where they needed to be. 

“The President really went all out.” Rude said, flabbergasted at Rufus’ planning and Tseng’s preperation. “And to think, the three of us had no idea you were planning any of it!” 

“Make that four” Cloud added as Tseng began to remove his restraints after setting him down on a seat in front of a huge mirror where he could see himself clearly as the Turks stood behind him observing his facial features. 

“I think he needs lighter tones on his face. Some blusher maybe, to illuminate his innocence” Tseng begins, looking into the mirror at their reflections, giving them orders. Elena nods and takes a mental note. Cloud sits in silence wide eyed as they all discuss and plan his look. 

“His eyes need to be striking, kinda like a cat y’know?” Reno smirks. “Smokey eyes are hot as hell. And with those SOLDIER Mako eyes-“ he scoffs “The boss will be unable to resist his pretty face”. Reno says grabbing one of Cloud’s cheeks. Cloud frowns in the mirror. He clearly lacks the enthusiasm Reno is currently displaying. 

“Well thought, Reno. You have a good eye for this stuff.” Tseng praised his second in command. 

“Rude. I can’t take all the credit. Elena you too. Feel free to project your feelings on the matter aloud”, Tseng insisted. Rude nodded and cleared his throat. 

“I agree with my partner here.” Reno smirks and Rude smiles at Reno. “Eyes need to be striking. With them being windows to the soul and what not.” He removes his sunglasses to show off his pretty brown eyes. “And its all in the focus of reveal. They gotta be striking if they’re not mysterious like mine.” He then puts the sunglasses back on. 

“Elena?” Tseng asks. 

“Huh?” She responds. “Oh!” Elena looks at Cloud through the mirror.  
“Lips.” She begins. “They need to be needy and kissable. The President needs an environment thats welcoming, inviting..” her mind wonders and she closes her eyes. After several seconds they shoot open and she looks at Tseng through the mirror. “Cherry red lips. Glossy, plump and gorgeous. Irresistible. And we must make sure he puckers up.” She smirks. 

“Very good. Very, very, VERY good guys.” Tseng praises his turks. 

They all smile and wait for orders to begin. 

“We start with the makeup. Elena you apply it to his face. Gently. Carefully. Neatly.” He commands. 

Elena begins with a blusher provided to her by her boss which was sat comfortably in a makeup bag desperate to be opened. Sealed tightly, the blush was neatly compact in its little case. Elena picked up a brush best suited for blusher and pressed it the blusher to the brush very carefully, trying not to let too much escape. The blush was a peachy orange colour. Very light but very bright. A smidgeon of this on each cheek and Elena was done. Subtlety seemed necessary for this application process. She stepped back and admired her work. 

She moved her attention on to his eyes. She picks up a palette dedicated to darker shades. A crystallised noir shade, combined with a powdered white gently sweeped across Cloud’s eyelids carefully with an eyeshadow brush. The white shade getting placed just above Cloud’s eyebrow and the noir being carefully sweeped down to the very bottom of Cloud’s eyelids. Reno tells her to blend the colours together in the hopes some form of grey colour will appear to highlight the smokiness. 

“And onto the dress, we go.” Tseng declares. 

“The dress?” Reno and Rude said in sync. 

“The dress.” Elena said affectionately staring at three possible dresses and feeling each of the materials carefully on each dress. 

“Do I at least get to choose my dress?” Cloud asked impatiently, turning around his chair. 

“If you really want to co-operate to the President’s tastes, I don’t see why not.” Tseng replied. 

“Stand up and choose.” 

Cloud obeyed and stood slowly and carefully. Rude’s instinct told him Cloud was going to run for the door, so he stood next to it and kept guard as Reno, Elena and Tseng watched him pick a dress. 

Back in Rufus’ office, he was scanning the room to make sure everything he had planned could commence unknown to the rest of his employees. He took the liberty of personally attending to the matter of soundproofing the room, that needed to be done regardless of his indecorous actions and peculiar tastes. 

He took the liberty of asking one of the random employees to speak loudly in his office whilst he stood outside and tested it out. It worked perfectly much to Rufus’ delight. This evening with Cloud Strife was going to be a glorious one. 

Rufus walked to his room and grabbed the first suit he could find. A black two piece with an ash coloured grey tie. Something simple but smart, and fairly easy to... get himself out of. 

His father always told him he looked like his mother. A pretty face, with bold features. He hated that sentiment because he knew his father would tell him this to make him feel something. Well, tonight, to make HIMSELF feel something, he wore her makeup. He glosses his lips with her finest of lipglosses and powdered his face with the smoothest of foundation. 

“Just like mother.” He teases himself as he finishes ‘dolling’ himself up. “I had to do this for myself, they would never understand.” He speaks to his reflection. “I’m doing everything... for myself” he finishes. He glances at himself one last time, smirks and spins on his heels to walk out of his room. 

He walks to his desk in his office, reached for the camera under his desk, set it up somewhere discreet and hit record. Now he’ll never forget this moment, he can even add it to his collection. Selections of tapes he’s recorded from his intimate moments with each of his turks, and even some of the executives. Rufus Shinra was a man of complete and utter satisfaction. He pleased others and they pleased him. His power, they craved. His body, they wanted. His approval, they begged for. 

Rufus Shinra knew he could have any and everything he wanted. But Cloud Strife? He was difficult to break like the others. This time he was complying to orders, not even against his will. If he didn’t want this, he would have fought back with force, resisted like the good SOLDIER he supposedly was, much like he did all those years ago. This was Rufus’ chance to get what he wanted. And his Turks were there to given into his satisfactions. 

Back in the changing room, Cloud and the Turks were still getting Cloud ready for his night with Rufus. Cloud glanced over the three dresses, secretly loving the idea of putting on a dress again but this time it wasn’t for that slimey pig Corneo. 

“The Blue and Black one has a pretty corset. It really emphasises my figure. I guess i’ll take this one. I’ve worn something like this before.” Cloud finally replied, gripping onto the dress’s delicate fabrics. Elena smiled and Cloud’s choice. Tseng nodded in approval while Reno and Rude looked at each other snd shrugged their shoulders. 

“Alright pretty boy, let’s get you in this dress, hahaha!” Reno chuckled. Elena stood back and let Reno have his fun. Rude and Tseng also observed. Cloud reluctantly let Reno put him in the dress. As much as Reno was known to be an asshole to Cloud, he was very delicate helping him place the dress over his muscly figure and carefully fastened the corset. 

“Cloud, what about your hair?” Asked Tseng. 

“Uh, what about it Tseng?” He sarcastically replied. 

“It simply won’t do.” Tseng blurted out. “Elena do we have wigs in amongst the things the President ordered?” 

Elena nodded. 

“Bring me a medium length wig in ash blonde.” 

Elena pleasantly skipped towards the wigs and found the wig that suited Tseng’s request the best. She eventually found one that resembled that of a mullet. She figured this would suit the SOLDIER as they gave off the vibe of someone who would grow one out had they been given the chance. A rather bizarre thought Elena had mentally noted, but nonetheless Tseng, Rude and Reno seemed to agree with her choice as Tseng styled and placed it on Cloud’s head. 

“A mullet?” Cloud questioned. 

“What’s wrong with it? I think it’s striking and edgy. Much like your persona, eh Cloud?” Elena joked. 

“Whatever.” He blandly replied. “Let’s get this over with, I really need to be back at the bar with Tifa.” 

“Don’t worry pretty boy, Rude already let her know you’d be home late tonight.” Reno states, holding up Cloud’s phone which he’d retrieved from his pocket when undressing him earlier. 

Cloud sighs and lifts up his wrists as if to signal he was ready to be escorted out to Rufus. Tseng stands expressionless. Elena looks at Tseng while Reno and Rude make their way to the door. 

“Well, director, what’s with the hesitation?” Cloud speaks up, still holding out his wrists. 

Tseng shakes his head, “So obedient. Not only a pretty boy but... A good one too.” He smiles, keeping eye contact with Cloud as he places handcuffs on his wrists yet again. 

“Well then, let’s not keep him waiting much longer.” Tseng states as they all begin to leave the room and follow Tseng to Rufus’ office. 

The walk to the office felt shorter compared to the walk to the changing room. Cloud felt a mix of excitement and anxiety in the pit of his stomach. He’s unsure why these feelings were brought on. Curiosity most likely, i mean.. it DID kill the cat. 

“What do you think the boss has planned for little Cloudy?” Reno whispers to his partner. 

“I don’t know. But I reckon he’s in for something special.” Rude replies. 

“My guess is he’s gonna make us all watch.” Elena chimed in in the same pitch. 

“Duh.” Reno said quietly. 

Tseng looked back at all three of them and placed a finger on his lips to signal them to be quiet. 

They obeyed. 

“Ah. We’re here.” Tseng stated. 

Cloud looked at himself through the reflection of the glass windows surrounding him. 

“You know this don’t look half bad” he said under his breath. 

Rufus stood up from his desk as he heard Cloud and his Turks enter the room. 

Rufus’ eyes lit up like he’d just been blessed with diamonds and pearls. His eyes scanned the entirety of Cloud’s shy but intimidating figure as he stood with his hands by his stomach, resting smartly as he keeps a straight face - earning eye contact from Rufus and almost immediately looking away until Rufus catches his cheek and pulls his face towards him so he’s forced to look him in the eyes. 

He observes his Turks’ work. He glances over to them as they stepped away from Cloud so Rufus had Cloud to himself. 

“Beautiful job. He’s painted to perfection.” 

Cloud watched carefully as Rufus’ hands traced down his cheek, across his cheekbone, across his chest and made his way down the dress until he bent down to reach Cloud’s feet. 

“They didn’t remove your boots?” Rufus asked looking over at them. 

Tseng’s eyes lit up as he knew he’d forgotten something. Cloud smirked as he forgot to ask them whether they needed to be changed. 

Rufus laughed, “Good. I much prefer it this way. It’s more... exciting.” He smirks. 

“Tseng.” he begins. 

Tseng steps forward, “Is the camera recording?” 

Tseng checks the camera. “Yes sir, it has been for 20 minutes now. Is that alright?” 

Rufus nods. “Make sure it’s at a perfect angle. 

Tseng nods and adjusts the camera to face Cloud and Rufus from the head of Rufus’ desk, just in front of the table where his chair is. He walks back over the other turks. 

“I want you all to watch us as this happens.” Rufus demands. 

Cloud swallows hard. The Turks look on at their boss playing with his new toy. Front row seats.


	2. Chapter 2

Rufus steps behind Cloud and takes a dig to the back of Cloud’s knee, causing Cloud to jolt and bend over Rufus’ desk, the dress lifting up slightly. 

Cloud groans, his body surrendering to Rufus’ actions. 

“Oh how graceful.” Rufus mocks. “I do hope not all of your performance is sloppy.” 

Cloud tuts. “And if it is?” 

Rufus laughs, “i’ll have to make sure this is a weekly thing so you have room for improvement.” 

Cloud laughs, which provokes Rufus to shove his head on the desk. Cloud’s second groan is followed by Rufus leaning over his submissive figure and placing his lips to Cloud’s, forcing his tongue into Cloud’s mouth and exploring his mouth with his tongue. The kiss was wet and sloppy, but the pair found themselves unable to break from the kiss for several seconds. The moment Rufus ran out of breath, the kiss was broken and a trail of spit stabilised their connection to each other within that moment. 

Rufus then rips the dress slightly, for easy access to Cloud. Feeling for Cloud’s bare skin. He can’t help but realise he’s touching Cloud’s bare skin when Cloud reacts to the touch of Rufus’ delicate yet cold hands. 

“Ah- your hands. T-they’re cold! Fuck!” Cloud groaned against the desk. Rufus did nothing but laugh as he felt around the area of Cloud’s skin that he’d just located. He now realises he’s made his way to Cloud’s ass, ah perfect! He moves his hand far enough away that as soon as he swings his hand hard enough to slap Cloud’s ass, the sound of the slap hitting Cloud’s delicate and pale skin with fill the room and his skin would turn red raw. Rufus grew territorial as his imagination excited him. He raised his hand and slapped Cloud’s rear a total of 5 times before realising Cloud was drooling and it created a huge puddle of spit on his desk. 

Rufus lifted up Cloud’s head forcing his whole face to writhe in his own drool. He pressed up against Cloud’s firm body. The tension and pressure causing Rufus’ erection to increase significantly. Cloud even began to develop one himself. Rufus began to slowly grind against Cloud while he was still fully clothed. His breath hitching everytime his hips came down on Cloud’s partially covered rear, eventually deciding to just completely rip the dress off, the well fastened corset remaining, thanks to Reno’s skills. 

Rufus laughed at the sight and lifted Cloud onto his desk. 

“Now, get on all fours.” He boomed. “Quickly.” 

Cloud’s sudden mood change and invasion of erotic thoughts completely threw him off guard, he managed to forget he had an audience of 4 people watching and observing as he was getting pleasured by Midgar’s president. 

Rufus looked at Cloud’s red behind. Still aching and sore from the recent interaction with his hand. He got up onto the table and began to kiss the places his left a mark, the kisses turning into a lick. The lick tracing all the way to the inside of Cloud’s ass. 

“Spread your legs.” He demands. “Now.” 

Cloud obeys without hesitation. Spreading himself as far as he possibly could while remaining comfortable. Rufus found himself placing his fingers into the drool that Cloud left on his desk. Using it as a lubricant as he massaged Cloud’s area to get him prepared to welcome Rufus’ needy and vigorous erection. Cloud always wondered how big the President’s cock truly was, and if he’d be able to take it. Figures, he’d already had flings with Barret, Biggs and even Corneo’s old employee Leslie Kyle. He was sure he could take Rufus. His tight and needy hole was ready for Rufus. The more Rufus prepared Cloud’s asshole, the more Cloud writhed in pleasure. Beautiful high pitched moaning leaving the ex-SOLDIER’s mouth. 

“Hmm. I told you I owned you didn’t i, Cloud?” Rufus teased as he unbuckled his belt, removing his trousers and freeing his erection, groaning after its release. 

“Uh huh.” Cloud replied whilst moaning. “Prove it.” He teased, knowing he’d provoke Rufus. 

Rufus aligned himself with Cloud’s entrance. Cloud was ready to take it all. Rufus just needed clarification. 

“Who owns you, Strife?” He asks as he slowly begins to let himself in. “Who.. owns you?” He repeats. 

Cloud’s mouth is agape. He’s stiffling a moan as he grips onto anything he can to get a good grip. Rufus enters Cloud slowly but surely and he slowly moves his hips, going in and out, carefully. The intensity of his touch being too much for Cloud to handle, he was so sensitive. Anything could break him now. 

“I will leave you edging and begging for me to go faster if you don’t answer me, Cloud Strife.” Rufus speaks into Cloud’s ear as he stops moving but grips Cloud’s ass and moves his hips causing friction. Cloud’s face was ruby red as he desperately needed his release. 

“WHO?!” Rufus shouted, Cloud laughed. 

“R-Rufus. Goddamn Shinra. Owns me.” Cloud struggles to say, a body full of bliss and a head full of mixed emotions. “Fuck.”

Rufus laughs and bites Cloud’s ear. “Good boy.” He replies. 

“Now look into the camera, filth.” Rufus grabs Cloud’s chin and points his face towards the camera. 

“Smile for us.” He demands as his thrusts get quicker and more forceful. His balls hitting Cloud’s ass causing his already sore spot to ache even more as an orgasm approaches his body and both he and Rufus are ready to climax. 

Rufus wipes the sweat off his forehead and his breath hitches as he states, “would you like to cum, Cloud?” 

Cloud’s head drops to the table as he nods his head repetitively. Smiling too, like he was told. 

“Please. Yes. Please.” He moans, still maintaining his smile. It was bliss. 

Rufus’ pace quickens as he grabs the wig Cloud was wearing and tosses it on the floor, gripping onto Cloud’s real hair now. Hurting his scalp from how forceful his hair was taken into his grasp. The second he pulled his head all the way back, Rufus positioned himself to give Cloud enough comfort to cum without hurting himself too much. Rufus came shortly afterwards. The pair grunting and moaning almost entirely in sync. Cloud remained on all fours with his head still on the table. His asshole filled with Rufus’ cum he was afraid to move. Rufus helped him move carefully as Cloud got down from the table and stood against the desk, a prominent and large erection present, pre-cum dripping from him. 

The President dropped to his knees and placed Cloud’s aching cock into his mouth. His tongue twisting around Cloud’s tip causing his sensitiveness to overcome his already limp body. Cloud pushed Rufus’ head further down the head of his erection and subconsciously began to move his hips. Rufus’ nails dug into Cloud’s thighs which earned a breathy and hitched moan from Cloud. His eyes wide shut as soon as he caught eye contact with Elena, who was rubbing her thighs together in agony. She was heavily aroused from the entire display. But she had to maintain composure. She would take care of that later. Cloud was about to finish when Rufus stopped, causing Cloud to edge. 

“Ah! You fucker let me finish.” Cloud boomed. Reno and Rude chuckled. 

“Rufus then began pumping Cloud’s desperate cock quickly and smoothly, quick enough that he managed to finish all over Rufus’ face. His juices soaking him all over. His finish was followed by a deep and clear moan. Meaning Rufus had done his job. The president wiped his face with his sleeves and chuckled. His chest rising up and down a little vigrously, he tried to take back his breath which caused him to lose his balance slightly and he gripped onto the desk to maintain balance. 

Tseng walked over to the pair, handing them both towels. “Elena, please help the president to clean up. I’ll take care of cleaning up Cloud. Reno, Rude, make sure the camera stops and clean up this office.”

Elena escorts Rufus to his room, Reno and Rude walk over to the camera and Rude hits the stop button. Reno begins cleaning up the mess as Tseng escorts Cloud out of the room, collecting pieces of fabric lost from the dress as Rufus tore it to shreds during his explosion of emotion. He chuckles. 

“You had quite the submissive performance there Cloud. Well done. I’m sure we’ll all enjoy watching that.” Tseng smirks. 

Cloud covers himself in the towel handed to him and walks shamefully to the changing room to dress himself while Tseng waits outside. 

How the hell is he going to explain these shenanigans to Tifa?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :) comments & kudos are always an honour !!


End file.
